Koibitotachi
by Mayumii
Summary: Diversas situações sobre o dia dos Namorados. [RenjiRukia, UlquiInoue, KyourakuNanao, HitsuHina]
1. Renji e Rukia

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Diversas situações sobre o dia dos Namorados. Vários casais, cada capítulo focado em um deles.

-

Capítulo Um

Renji e Rukia

-

_Come on baby blue  
Shake up your tired eyes  
The world is waiting for you  
May all your dreaming fill the empty sky  
But if it makes you happy  
Keep on clapping  
Just remember I'll be by your side  
And if you don't let go it's gonna pass you by._

**Let There Be Love – Oasis**

-

"Hey, Renji!" chamou Rukia, correndo atrás dele.

"Ah, bom dia Rukia. Não deveria estar no seu esquadrão?" disse Renji, olhando para a amiga que acabava de lhe alcançar.

"Não fica agradecido de eu sair correndo atrás de você?" murmurou Rukia, revirando os olhos diante da observação de Renji. "Assim parece o nii-sama."

"O que você quer?"

"Assim que terminar o seu expediente, vá até aquele jardim em frente ao meu esquadrão! Preciso falar com você!"

"O motivo?" perguntou Renji, não sabendo o por que da amiga fazer aquilo.

"Preciso falar com você, te entregar um negócio. Não se atrase hein?" deu-lhe um aceno e saiu correndo em direção ao seu equadrão.

"A Rukia é louca." Murmurou o Abarai.

-

Renji passara o dia inteiro se perguntando sobre o que Rukia queria entregar. E ainda sim, o que ela queria falar com ele.

"Quando a Rukia faz essas coisas, ela fica mais estranha do que já é." Disse consigo mesmo. Mas, tinha que admitir, estava curioso. Ver Rukia ansiosa era praticamente impossível. Devia ser um ótimo motivo.

-

"Será que ele vai gostar?" pensava Rukia consigo.

-

"Então Rukia, o que quer falar comigo?" disse Renji, acabando de chegar na praça bem cuidada do 13º Esquadrão. O expediente de ambos só acabava no fim da tarde, o que deu a eles um belo pôr-do-sol como imagem do término do dia. Rukia estava muito estranha, com as duas mãos na costas, parecendo que estava escondendo algo.

"Ah, bem, é uma tradição da Terra né, como eu fiquei muito tempo lá... existe um dia chamado de Dia dos Namorados sabe, aí os namorados trocam presentes entre si..." disse Rukia, um pouco corada. Corada! Ver Kuchiki Rukia corada era como se humanos viessem como turistas para a Soul Society! Como se Aizen assumisse que era gay e fosse viver com o Comandante Yamamoto! Absolutamente impensável. E claro, um pouco traumatizante, como o último exemplo. Nada normal.

"Legal, e daí?" disse Renji, não entendendo.

"Bem, as pessoas que não tem namorados, trocam presentes com os amigos né... então... este é seu presente." Tirou as mãos das costas, revelando um embrulho de tamanho médio, entregando a Renji. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados." Murmurou.

"Aah Rukia, obrigado, não precisava..." disse Renji, enrubescido, mas aceitando o presente da amiga, abrindo-o, vendo que ganhara um pingente em forma de dragão, onde cada parte de seu corpo era um espaço para colocar fotos. E nelas...

"Eu não acredito! Onde você arranjou essas fotos?" disse Renji pasmo. Eram fotos deles quando pequenos, que haviam roubado de um senhor que tirava "lembranças de todos", como havia aprendido na Terra e trabalhava com isso na Soul Society; fotos de quando estavam na Academia, os dois juntos novamente, também com Kira e Hinamori; e, por fim, uma dos dois, já membros dos 13 Esquadrões.

"Guardei comigo, nunca havia mostrado a ninguém. Gostou?" disse Rukia, sorrindo pela felicidade estampada no rosto do amigo.

"Sim. Obrigado mesmo." Disse Renji, sorrindo. "Mas... você deixou como surpresa isso! Não tenho nada para te dar!"

"Não precisa Renji! Você ficou feliz, é o que importa." Disse Rukia.

"Já sei! Não é exatamente um presente, mas..." Abarai se aproximou de Rukia, curiosa do que viria a seguir. O shinigami segurou levemente a face da Kuchiki, e lhe deu um beijo de leve na bochecha, deixando-a muito corada.

"R-Renji!" disse Rukia confusa. "Por que fez isso?"

"O Urahara tinha me dito que uma forma de mostrar que está feliz e agradecido ao lado de uma mulher, é lhe dando um beijo." Disse Renji. "Também aprendi coisas na Terra, viu?" disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Aah Renji, você errou. Não é assim que uma mulher fica feliz..." disse Rukia, dando um sorriso mais malicioso do que o Abarai.

"Então mostre." Disse Renji, duvidando que Rukia soubesse, fazendo esta lhe dar um sorriso matreiro.

"Renji-_kun_." Disse Rukia, dando ênfase ao sufixo, se aproximando do ruivo, segurando a face dele delicadamente. "Você tem que se aproximar da mulher assim... ficar cara a cara com ela..." disse, colocando-se a encarar os olhos do tenente, fazendo este ficar um pouco assustado, mas hipnotizado pela aproximação dos dois. "...e fazer isso." Colou os seus lábios nos de Renji, em um gesto delicado, de amor, amizade, carinho. Surpreso, o tenente ficara sem reação durante segundos, mas, voltara, dominando a situação, enlaçando a cintura de Rukia e aprofundando o beijo, cada vez mais, até ambos se separarem, em busca de ar.

"Rukia."

"Hm?"

"Da próxima vez, não, recomece agora, a me ensinar de novo isso. É sempre bom aprender essas coisas da Terra _pra sempre_, não?"

"Safado."

-

Próximo Capitulo: Ulquiorra e Inoue

Reviews, onegai.


	2. Ulquiorra e Inoue

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Diversas situações sobre o dia dos Namorados. Vários casais, cada capítulo focado em um deles.

-

Capítulo Dois

Inoue e Ulquiorra

-

_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo_

**Cassis – The GazettE**

-

"Está estranha, mulher." Disse Ulquiorra, entrando na "prisão" de Orihime. "Algum problema?"

"Eu, estranha? Claro que não." Disse Inoue, virando-se para o Arrankar. "Por que acha isso?"

"Fica olhando da janela o nada. Está aérea, como se nada existisse... e você _é _estranha mulher." Disse Ulquiorra, tendo um silêncio de Inoue como resposta.

"Sabe, hoje é um dia muito importante na Terra... o dia dos Namorados..." murmurou Orihime.

"E o que seria isso?" perguntou Ulquiorra, desinteressado.

"É o dia em que pessoas que amam dão presentes aos amados, celebrando o fato de estarem juntos."

"Que grande bobagem." Disse Ulquiorra monotamente. "Acha graça nisso?"

"É maravilhoso. Estar com a pessoa que ama, ganhar o presente, tudo, é maravilhoso..." disse Inoue, cabisbaixa.

"Fazia isso quando estava na Terra mulher?" perguntou Ulquiorra.

"Não... mas bem que queria..." murmurou Inoue, lembrando-se de uma pessoa em especial. _Kurosaki-kun..._

"Está bem." Disse Ulquiorra abrindo a porta, saindo do quarto, e dentro de alguns minutos, voltando.

Raios! Por que fizera aquilo! Estaria preocupado com a mulher? Claro que não, era seu dever fazê-la estar bem até que Aizen-sama precisasse dela... mas ao vê-la, daquela forma, era como se algo dentro dele fulminasse e o mandava fazer qualquer coisa para que ela parasse de ficar com aquela cara de triste, como um comando.

"Aqui está. Tome." Disse Ulquiorra, dando-lhe na mão um colar com um pequeno pingente em formato de Lua. "É seu, é um colar que todos possuem aqui no Hueco Mundo. Mera decoração."

Inoue havia ficado sem fala. Ulquiorra estava lhe dando um presente? Não podia ser! O colar era tão bonito, delicado. Tentou encará-lo, mas percebeu que este havia se perdido em pensamentos, e passou a fitá-lo. Nunca o havia visto bem antes... Deixou-se sorrir internamente. Se Ulquiorra fosse um humano, seria muito bonito, com seus cabelos negros e seus olhos claros. Ele era tão frio, mas também, o via como se fosse alguém tão triste, tão distante...

"Obrigada." Disse Inoue, sinceramente, dando um grande sorriso.

"Deixe disso, mulher." Disse Ulquiorra, e vendo que Inoue tirava algo do pescoço, pôs-se a observá-la.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Esse é o meu presente para você. Eu sei que não vai usar, nem sei se jogará no lixo depois, mas o que me importa é se você o aceitasse agora." Disse Orihime. "Por favor."

O Arrankar não deixou de ficar surpreso. A garota havia ficado feliz com o presente dele! E ainda lhe dava outro em troca! Humanos eram seres muito estranhos mesmo.

"Está bem. Aceito o presente." Disse Ulquiorra, vendo que não conseguiria dizer não, fazendo Inoue abrir um sorriso radiante, colocar o colar na mão do Arrankar, e, espontaneamente, dar um beijo na bochecha deste, que, se fosse humano, com certeza estaria vermelho.

"Enlouqueceu de vez mulher?! Que está fazendo?!" disse Ulquiorra, surpreso com o gesto.

"Desculpe... isso é um costume, de quando uma pessoa gosta da outra, a beija..." disse Inoue, divertida com a situação.

"Vá dormir, mulher. Até amanhã." Disse Ulquiorra, indo em direção a porta.

"Ah... Feliz Dia dos Namorados." Murmurou Orihime, baixinho.

"Para você também." Disse Ulquiorra, fechando a porta. "A mulher gosta de mim então..." pensou Ulquiorra, internamente aparvalhado, involuntariamente, colocando a mão em sua bochecha.

-

Próximo Capítulo: Nanao e Kyouraku


	3. Kyouraku e Nanao

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Diversas situações sobre o dia dos Namorados. Vários casais, cada capítulo focado em um deles.

-

Capítulo Três

Kyouraku e Nanao

-

_korede "oaiko"tte no wa doukana_

_soredemo "oaiso"tte no wa douna no_

_kono serifu chotto bakashi kusai kana_

**Girls, be Ambitious – Miyavi**

-

"Nanao-chaaan!" dizia pela quarta vez Shunshui, chamando Nanao pelo Esquadrão.

"O que houve, Kyouraku-taichou? Desse jeito, parece que está me procurando no primeiro esquadrão." Dizia a tenente, acostumada aos chamados escandalosos do capitão.

"Preciso que me acompanhe até o meu escritório."

"Por que motivo, capitão?" perguntava a Ise, desconfiada.

"Ora, por que pergunta? Acha que não são motivos honrados, _lovely_ Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku fingia estar cabisbaixo.

"Seus motivos nunca são honrados, em sua maioria. Vamos então."

Nanao realmente nunca caía nas cantadas malfeitas de seu capitão.

-

"O que quer de mim, Kyouraku-taichou?" perguntara Nanao assim que entraram no escritório do seu superior.

"_Nem pergunte, Nanao-chan."_ Pensava Kyouraku com sua mente hentai, dando um sorriso matreiro à tenente indiferente, já habituada as cortejadas de Shunshui. "Bem, resolvi adaptar aos meus costumes uma data muito especial da Terra." Perfeita para o capitão, tinha certeza disso. "Se chama o dia dos Namorados, e acontece hoje, onde o casal troca presentes entre si, como prova de seu intenso amor. E bem, eu então estou dando uma coisa para você..."

"Deixe disso, Kyouraku-taichou. Muito obrigada, mas não posso aceitar."

"Por que não, lovely, loveeely Nanao-chan?" perguntava Kyouraku, desesperado. "Aceite, como prova do meu mais profundo amor! Me diga o motivo! É outro, Nanao-chan?"

"Não, capitão... apenas... não tenho nada a lhe oferecer em troca." Inventou Nanao, xingando-se internamente ao perceber a besteira que havia feito, com o sorriso malicioso do capitão.

"Há tantaas coisas, Nanao-chan." Percebendo o olhar frio de Ise, corrigiu. "Nanao-chan, está errada. Não são essas coisas horríveis que você está pensando. Poderia em troca, me dar um abraço..."

"Tenho que ir capitão." Disse a tenente, revirando os olhos, já se encaminhando a porta, quando o capitão, mais rápido que ela, postou-se na sua frente, lhe entregando um pequeno embrulho.

"Abra." Dizia o capitão _don Juan_, sorrindo.

Nanao, desconfiada, pegou o embrulho, desdobrando-o, encontrando em seu interior um delicado colar com um pingente de estrela. Boquiaberta, afinal, não era nenhum presente indecente como a vestimenta que o capitão havia lhe dado fazia há algum tempo, deixando-a muito irritada.

"Obrigada, Kyouraku-taichou. É lindo." Disse Nanao, encantada com o presente.

"Obrigada, eu sei que sou." Disse Shunshui, embevecido com o elogio, pensando que era para ele.

"_O colar._"Nanao ajeitava os óculos, revirando os olhos. Poderia ter alguém mais egocêntrico que ele?

"Lovely, lovely Nanao-chan! Bem, eu te dei o presente, não Nanao-chan? Recebo algo em troca?"

"Está querendo me comprar?" Nanao levantou uma sobrancelha.

"NÃO! JAMAIS!" começava a berrar Kyouraku, desesperado, tentando consertar a situação. "Eu só queria... ah, Nanao-chan, dê uma trégua hoje."

"Hmm..."

Decerto, o capitão não estava errado. Ela nunca havia dado atenção, mas ele foi muito atencioso para com o presente... poderia...

Se aproximou do capitão, que, estava surpreso ao ver a atitude da tenente, até que esta enlaçou seu pescoço, ficando muito próxima a ele.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados." Ela murmurou, colando seus lábios aos do capitão em seguida, fazendo-o enlaçar sua cintura no mesmo momento. O dia estava começando muito bem...

-

Próximo Capítulo: Hitsugaya e Hinamori

-

**N/A: **Obrigado a todas as reviews! Desculpem não responder todas, semana das provas bimestrais, mas obrigado mesmo!

Sugestões de casais YAOI, por favor!


	4. Hitsugaya e Hinamori

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Diversas situações sobre o dia dos Namorados. Vários casais, cada capítulo focado em um deles.

-

Capítulo Quatro

Hitsugaya e Hinamori

-

Hitsugaya entrara no quarto, silenciosamente. Dando alguns passos, logo a sua frente estava Hinamori, deitada, imóvel, embalada em um sono que não tinha previsão para acabar. Ela estava dormindo demais...

O capitão fechou os olhos com força, respirando profundamente. Visitava-a sempre que podia, mediante tudo que estava acontecendo na Soul Society. E ficava lá por horas, observando-a em silêncio, esperando um movimento dela.

Mas ela continuava lá, imóvel, os olhos fechados, respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos. E a esperança que ele tinha antes de entrar no quarto esvaia-se como fumaça...

"Hinamori... desculpa."

Era o que ele dizia mentalmente. Era o que ele murmurava, numa tentativa frustrada dela poder abrir os olhos, e, naquele sorriso, tão dela, murmurar um "Shiro-chan", que o fizesse ficar bravo como todas as vezes que aquilo acontecia.

"O que eu tenho que fazer para você abrir os olhos? O que?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, converse com ela. Mesmo ela estando inconsciente, em algum ponto, ela poderá lhe ouvir. Pode ser que assim, chamando-a, ela possa voltar..." Unohana havia lhe dito isso da última vez em que havia visitado Momo. E a esperança voltou a ser insistente, não sumindo à medida em que ele fechava a porta, e encarava o rosto adormecido da tenente.

"Sabe que dia é hoje, Hinamori? O dia dos Namorados lá na Terra, lembra?" murmurou Hitsugaya, dando um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar do ano anterior, mas lhe veio também uma lembrança que o fez engolir em seco...

...Aizen. Aquele acontecimento que havia tê-lo feito feliz, também havia acontecido com Aizen. E se ela lembrasse do ex-capitão? Ela já estava em grande choque, ainda com essa lembrança...

Resolveu seguir em frente. Pelo menos, aquilo havia sido um momento muito alegre entre eles. Quem sabe, se ela pudesse relembrar aquele fato e sorrisse para ele, como se nada houvesse acontecido?

_Não seria possível. Tudo foi chocante. Tudo que ela idealizava havia sido destruído pela pessoa que ela justamente marcava como um exemplo. As marcas não seriam fáceis de reparar..._

"Lembra, no ano passado? Você tinha ido ao meu esquadrão, e, quando conseguiu finalmente me encontrar, berrou "Shiro-chan"? Como eu tinha ficado bravo com você naquela hora... chamei você no meu escritório, e não pude evitar, comecei a dar tapas na sua cabeça." O jovem capitão não deixou de sorrir. Os momentos dele e da Momo eram tão... únicos. "Depois, você choramingou, e ficou tão vermelha quanto os cabelos do Abarai. E aí... você disse que era o dia dos Namorados lá na Terra, e que o pessoal estava adotando essa data, então, lá estava você, com um presente..."

"_Para quem é esse presente, Hinamori? Se é hoje, já está anoitecendo, vá logo a pessoa e entregue-o."_

"_Hitsugaya-kun... e pra você."_

"...eu tinha ficado surpreso, depois você riu da minha cara, falando que eu estava parecendo um tomate... e... eu uso o seu presente até hoje, Hinamori. Obrigado, mais uma vez. Eu queria ter te dado um presente em troca, mas em meio à correria do trabalho... o meu presente em troca é te proteger Hinamori. Ok? Esse vai ser o nosso trato."

Toushirou agradeceu por ela não estar ouvindo. Nunca costumara falar tanto com alguém, principalmente Hinamori. Puxou a correntinha que pendia em seu pescoço, que havia um pequeno pingente "dyu" (dez) prateado. Apertou-o contra suas mãos, tentando encontrar em vão a presença dela. Deu-se por si. Estava ali fazia mais de duas horas, precisava ir.

"Acorde, Hinamori. Vamos comemorar outro dia dos Namorados e trocar nossos presentes, ok?" disse Hitsugaya, num sussurro, saindo do aposento, com uma pitada de esperança, que não sabia de onde viera.

"Hitsugaya-kun... obrigado. Mas eu já tenho o meu presente ne... é ter você." Disse mentalmente Hinamori, sorrindo internamente.

-

**OWARI**

-

**N/A: **OMG, fic extremamente glicosada, gomeeen! Mas fazia tanto tempo que eu queria escrever uma deles dessa forma... sugestões, reclamações, reviews, onegai!

Arigatou mesmo a todas as reviews! Juro que, nesse capítulo, não me perco e vou responder todas! Mas arigatou mesmo!

E gomen a demora pra postar...

**Obs: **sim, eu resolvi terminar aqui os contos. Quatro capítulos, desculpem.


End file.
